


Meanwhile in their universe... (Hazbin Hotel Edition)

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Meanwhile in their universe... (Hazbin Hotel Edition)

Niffty: “Husk, do you wonder if there are any parallel universes?”

Husk: “No.”

MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where Alastor and Angel have sex…

Angel: “Oh harder, daddy!”

Alastor: *Happy deer noises.*

*Charlie rolls her eyes as she walks by the closed room door*

MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where Charlie and Alastor rule Hell…

Alastor: “I, king Alastor shall be your one and only Overlord! Bow to me if you wish to live!”

Charlie: “Um, they’re already dead? Remember?”

Alastor: “Then let’s kill them again!”

Charlie: “No! As queen, I declare that all demons report to the Hazbin Hotel for rehabilitation and musicals.”

Lucifer: “Why did I ever decide to retire?”

MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where all swearing is censored…

Cherri Bomb: “Where’ve you been anyway? I thought you up and died or some ****.”  
Angel Dust: “Oh I wish. I’ve been staying at this ****** hotel on the other side of town.”

Charlie: “Oh ****”  
Katie: “Oh **** indeed!”

MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where Alastor takes over Hell…

*Lucifer and Lilith are trapped in a shadowy dimension. Charlie and her friends run away screaming from shadow spirits. Alastor enters the living world thanks to a possessed Blitzo and terrorizes it. 

MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where the Helluva and Hazbin characters switch…

Blitzo: “Welcome to the I.M.P. hotel. Number one place of refuge and training for hitmen!”

Moxxie: “Your ideas need work, sir! You don’t know if your musical theater dreams will even become reality.”

Millie: “Don’t say those things to him. I know he can handle it.”

Loona: “Whatever. May I go get a drink now? I’m tempted to punch Moxxie again.”

Charlie: “Welcome to the Magne Hotel…the place where sinners go through purgatory. Journey to Heaven just a fiery cleanse away! Many options now available…solitary confinement for the worst, overcoming fears in real time, music, singing, dancing and counseling sessions. You’d better enjoy musicals…cause you’ll be sitting through them for eternity!”

Vaggie; “I knew this was a bad idea…”

Alastor: “This is going to be entertaining…

Angel Dust: “I hope to get a free room still…”

MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where the characters roles are switched…

“Hey, Angel…”

“What, Al?”

“The princess of hell is at the door!”

Vaggie: “Who is that?” *sucks on popsicle*

Alastor: “What should I do?”

Angel: “Don’t let her in!”

Charlie: “If I wanted to burn anyone here, you’d all be piles of ash already…”

Sir Pentious: “Looking for a fight, Cherri bitch! Take your bombs off my turf before I blow them!”

Cherri: “You wanna go, sir? Bring it!"

MEANWHILE in a parallel universe where Hazbin Hotel doesn't exist...

Me: "Man I'm bored. when will this pandemic end? I haven't made fanfiction in months. I've done She-Ra, DBZ, a few of my own stuff...nothing really inspiring anymore....

Haven't seen much of Halusa since he started liking Joe Star. Maybe I'll o search Netflix and do crossovers...

At least it's peaceful on Twitter.

MEANWHILE in an opposite universe…

Caroline Egnam: “Man, Heaven sucks! Time to create a Haven Hotel to let do-gooders express their untapped desires.”

Devil Grit: “No one touch me! I have these financial forms to fill out. Cherry Blossom’s my lovely assistant.”

Stalaros: *sobs* “Oh Devil Grit, please just give me a hug…I just want to hold me tight and…maybe have some extra fun with me in private?” *sad music and tragic poetry plays from his microphone*

Caroline: “You all are worthless lost causes. Inside of every angel is a sinner. And sinners deserve to DIE!”

Klutzy: “You want me to clean? No thanks. I’d rather you guys serve me instead. Agatha’s pretty cute though.”

Agatha: “OMG, Devil Grit and Stalaros are so cute. Caroline, you should sing for the interview!”

Core: “I love you guys so much! Here, have a beer and maybe we can play cards together. Don’t forget to smile, Stalaros.”

Serpente: “My inventions aren’t that great. But I’ll be happy to debate with you, Devil Grit.”

“Hi, I’m Kyle Smile, Heaven’s number one newscaster. This is my colleague Thomas.”

*Thomas appears with a harp for a head*

Commercial: If you want to save a life, and you don’t want any more strife, call us elves/cherubs: Docil, Woxxie, Willie, and Sunna the cat…we are E.L.F. Efficient Lifesaving Fellows! Kids are saved for free! Sponsored by C.H.E.R.U.B.

MEANWHILE in our universe…

Fans: Wow, that pilot was really good.

*shipping wars, bad comments, impatient comments*

*Theorizing YouTubers*

“I’m buying Hazbin merch.” “I’m going down with this ship.”

Vivzie: “Do you wonder if there are any parallel universes?”

“Yes, you created them…”

MEANWHILE in an alternate dimension…

Vivzie’s announcement on YouTube: “The Zoophobia pilot is here! Starring Cameron, Jack, Zill and their friends as they embark on a journey to keep the academy and their world safe! What is inside Xirxine labs and Hell? Beware the evil goddesses and Adina!”

“Oh I ship Cameron and Damian!”

“No, Damien should be with Zill!”

“You’re wrong! Cameron and the cheetah is where it’s at.”

“I like that mysterious Alastor character…I wish we knew more about him.”

“What if Lesson and that headphone wearing demon are the spies for the villains? Here is the lore for Zoophobia and the animals…”

A minority of fans: “Gosh, remember when Vivzie made that Hazbin Hotel comic?”

“Oh yeah, that was several years ago? Her fandom exploded when Zoophobia came out! Now there’s merch and everything. Thank you Zoophobia, you saved my life and creativity!”

“Oh, she’s doing a spin off clip for that. How wonderful!”

Vivzie: “Coming up next: the Son of 666 Pilot and new clips featuring our favorite holiday characters!”


End file.
